vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
KAITO
KAITO to męski japoński Vocaloid w generacji 1 stworzony przez firmę Crypton Future Media. Otrzymał również odnowienie w generacji 3. Jego głos oparty jest na głosie Naoto Fūgi (風雅なおと), japońskiego piosenkarza. Do sprzedaży wszedł 17 lutego 2006. Jego atrybutem są lody. 31 sierpnia 2019 Crypton ogłosił koniec jego wydań na VOCALOID i przeniesienie na Piapro Studio, co oznacza jego odejście z VOCALOID. czytaj więcej na ten temat Historia Pierwsza piosenka z udziałem prototypu KAITO pojawiła się już w roku 2003. Zaśpiewał w duecie z MEIKO. W przeciwieństwie do maskotek programu Vocaloid 2, KAITO nie posiada ustalonego wieku itp., ponieważ miał być tylko syntezatorem śpiewu, a nie globalnym hitem Internetu. Miało to też zachęcić jego użytkowników do nadawania mu osobowości samodzielnie. Kiedy KAITO pojawił się na rynku, program Vocaloid był mało znany. Za sukces uznawało się sprzedanie 1000 pakietów oprogramowania w ciągu roku. Sprzedała się jednak tylko połowa. Słaby popyt na KAITO przyczynił się do tego, że firma Crypton nie była chętna produkować następnych głosów męskich. Jednak po pojawieniu się Miku oraz Rin i Lena, zainteresowanie programem wzrosło, dzięki czemu KAITO także zaczął się bardzo dobrze sprzedawać - chwilami lepiej niż jego następcy. Demo KAITO V3 Praca nad tymi ulepszeniami trwała jeszcze za czasu drugiej generacji, jednak zostały one przerwane, kiedy ogłoszono powstanie trzeciej generacji. Firma Crypton postanowiła zaczekać z projektami do 9 grudnia 2010r. i nagrać jego banki głosu od nowa. W planach miały powstać takie appendy jak Mellow, Sweet, Solid i Power. Później zmieniono plany na sześć appendów: Vivid, Solid, Power, Whisper i Soft, jednak tylko ten ostatni brzmiał najbardziej realistycznie. Zanim zaczęto prace nad angielskim głosem, firma Crypton przeprowadziła ankietę w Ameryce, by sprawdzić, czy pomysł ten się przyjmie. 14 października 2011r. potwierdzono, że zostanie on wydany, a dwa dni później powstało jego pierwsze, krótkie demo. Do 2012r. nastała cisza w tym projekcie, a później ogłoszono, iż miał zostać wydany pod koniec lata, do czego nie doszło. W grudniu 2012r. w końcu projekt ruszył i zapowiedziano wstępnie, że ma zostać on wydany na luty 2013. W skład mają wchodzić trzy appendy: Straight, Soft i Whisper plus angielski. Ilustratorem nowej ilustracji jest Ixima. 25 stycznia 2013 podano, że KAITO V3 ma zostać wydany na 15 lutego, czyli na dwa dni przed jego rocznicą. Demo Wersja Mac Pod koniec 2013 roku zostało potwierdzone, że bank brzmień KAITO V3 zostanie także wydany w wersji NEO. Będzie ona dostępna za darmo dla użytkowników, którzy już zdążyli zakupić jego wersję na Windows. Później podano, że wersja Mac zostanie udostępniona 15 lutego 2014. Przyszłe plany W 2014 Wat wspomniał, że są plany wydania w przyszłości doświadczalne nowe banki brzmień. Są to trzy wokale: KAITO "Light", Miku falsetto oraz Meiko "Hard". Oprogramowanie Ciekawostki *Ponieważ YAMAHA i Crypton Future Media podają różnie daty jego wydania (YAMAHA - 14 lutego, Crypton - 17 ) niektórzy fani w rocznicę jego wydania świętują wszystkie dni pomiędzy tymi datami. Niektórzy wolą uznawać za datę jego urodzin 14 lutego, gdyż są to Walentynki, co cieszy jego fanki. *Gdy przyszło do jego aktualizacji, głos był poddany wielu eksperymentom podczas całego procesu wydawniczego. Było to spowodowane, gdyż mimo że firma Crypton jest weteranem w produkcji banków brzmień VOCALOID, nie miała aż takiego doświadczenia z męskim wokalem, takim jak głos jego dawcy, Fuuga Naoto. Wynikało to z faktu, że wszystkie ich Vocaloidy przeznaczone do sprzedaży pochodziły od kobiet. *Z powodu wyraźnej różnicy między VOCALOID KAITO oraz VOCALOID 3 KAITO, sam Wat mówi o tych pakietach jak o "braciach" ze względu na ich różnorodną naturę. Znane piosenki Istnieje sporo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez KAITO. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Akutoku no Judgement *Cantarella *Chillyditty of February *FLOWER TAIL *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku *HAI WA HAI NI *Hearbeat Clocktower *Koisuru Apuri *Oniisan wa Shinpaisei *Oyasumi no Uta *Pane dhiria *Sennen no Dokusouka *Shineba Ii Noni *Snowman *Sweet's Beast *Tokiwasurebito Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Koncept= |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gry= |-|Różne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 1 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Męskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Bilingwalne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Kategoria:Powiązane z KAITO Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloidy z aktualizacją głosu